Reality's Regrets
by Black Cresent
Summary: For every action there is a consequence. Remy, Rogue, Pyro and the other Xmen discover the true meaning of this when each of them make a small mistake that leads to a huge catastrophe. Other couples will be introduced later, Romy.
1. Mistake One: AKA Gambit

**_Reality's Regrets _**

**_Chapter 1: Mistake One: AKA Gambit_**

She sat alone in the middle of the emptiness, silently weeping. It was their fault. No matter how many other people took part in it, the guilt found it's way back to them. She looked around at all the sad, mourning faces and had to let her tears go freely, not caring if anyone saw.

She hated herself for what happened. It wasn't like she could blame it on anyone in particular. They had all played a big role in the event.

Remy kneeled in front of Rogue and traced the wet paths throughout her face lightly with his finger tips, "We should go…"

She ignored him. To paralyzed to speak. All she could do was stare at her four friends. Their faces matching hers completely…Regret. Yes, regret is what it was. What lead to their regret was their mistake.

_

* * *

_

_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future. _

_

* * *

_

**2 Weeks Earlier**

" Logan! Were trying to get him to a hospital not kill him!" Jean shouted. She was grateful for his sense of urgency, but at the rate he was going, it was just an unnecessary risk. The road was unusually bumpy and hard objects were continuously running into _them_, according to Logan. But in her opinion, it was totally vice versa.

Looking in the view mirror he grunted, "Do you want to drive?"

"—No."

"Then shut it kid!"

_"Just make the pain go 'way!"_ The stranger in the back wailed. He held his stomach as if he was trying to keep his guts from falling out - which he might well have been doing, the gash had been pretty damn deep.

"Here let me…"

"Don'! A'ready told y', _don' touch it_!"

"But—"

"bzzz—"

"Please, just let me—"

"………."

St.John shook his head slowly. He had been sitting in the corner of the x-van for what seemed like days. He was completely bored out of his mind and the only entertainment the ride offered was an injured Cajun and bitchy telepath chewing each other's heads off every time they'd make the slightest eye contact. How fun…

"Ughhh...Stop it!"

Remy glared at her, "Listen femme. I didn' wan' t' be here in de first place. I was doin' fine until _y'all_ kidnapped me."

"For the last time, we _didn't_ kidnap you." Jean groaned.

"Y' _X-men _brought me in dis van wit' out _my_ permission, n' even when I wanted y'all t' let me go, y' didn'. Dat cherie is wha' we Americans call kidnappin'."

Jean started to growl, "We were helping you. You're _hurt_."

Remy rolled his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine, it's jus' a cut."

At the far end of van, Pyro cocked his left eyebrow up high. In the 'Male Expressions Decoding Guide', that meant more of the lines of, **'I have actually severed a limb, but will bleed to death before I admit that I'm hurt.'**Snickering a little bit he shrugged it off and continued to watch the show.

"Yea, this is coming from the man who a few moments ago was wailin…You know what, whatever, there's no use in arguing with you anyways." Jean said putting a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Remy's face instantly plastered with a winning smile, "Well I'm happy y' finally realize dat…Took long 'nuf."

_'Oh, no'_ Pyro thought. _'Someone is in trouble..._' He purposely scooted closer so he could see Jean's reaction in a better view...

Jean's began twitching..."**My Gosh!** Why do you always have to the last say in things.Thats so annoying!You're **_so_** annoying!"

Remy smirked cockily "Merci cherie. I try my best… but dammit fo' some reason you won' get de hint n' leave me de hell alone!"

"…heh heh…"

Jeans eyes darted to Pyro, an almost visible aura of hatred emanating from them, "You have something to say?"

Pyro rolled his eyes then began playing with a paperclip he found on the floor, distracting himself, "..."

"……..ARRRGGHHH… to hell with both with you! _So flippin' irritating_!" Jean screached getting up from her seat.

St.John smirked as he watched her stride past him, "…. I still love you!"

She gave them the finger and sat down in front with Logan. Remy turned to the pyromatic, with a puzzled look on his face, "Girlfriend?"

"Fucking **_hell_** no."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"Hmm—"

"RED LIGHT, _**REDLIGHT**_…………" .

"Shit!...Jean you better shut up or your ass is back!" Both Pyro and Remy heard Wolverine yell. "Don't think for a second I won't send you back with Gumbo and the idiot!"

St.John put a hand to his heart and sighed dramatically, "He says that like it's a bad thing." Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"— LOGAN WATCH OUT! ARE YOU BLIND! CARRRRRR!"

Remy rolled his eyes; they would probably continue to hear their jabbering throughout the whole ride, but then again they had been driving for quite some time now. Actually a real long time…"Excuse me!"

"……."

"Hello!"

"……."

"HELLO!"

"Do you think were deaf Gumbo, what do you want?"

Remy sighed in relief. Finally. " I was wonderin', when we are goin' t' get to de hospital."

"Soon." Logan answered simply as he continued to drive straight.

Pyro looked out the window. All he could see was black. Squinting his eyes harder he could barely make out a street sign, 'Cananda.' "Umm… Logan…are we lost?"

A strike of fear went through his body, "Umm…No, of course were not, why would you say that…" _'…because I'm lost and have no idea where we are, and no one will probably ever see us alive again.' _Wolverine thought to himself.

Pyro shrugged, "Umm…no reason…" _'…BECAUSE WERE OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION YOU DUMBASS!'_ the Australian yelled mentally.

Wolverine grunted, "…I'm taking a short cut.", '_Well that's one way to buy off time.' _

" Oh I see…What your definition of short cut?", _'Unlike you, I want to go to sleep in my bed. **Tonight**.' _

"Listen flameboy, I've got my reasons for what I am doing…", _'…and I sure hope I think of some pretty soon…' _

Jean shook her head...Men. "You know…I can read your minds."

Pyro and Logan quickly glanced at eachother, while Remy looked at them both and sighed, "Remy thinking dat we should stop n' ask fo' _directions_."

"For once I agree with him." Jean said to Logan who just snorted.

"And this is why I never agree with any of you, where do you suppose we stop?" he asked.

Remy looked around, Wolverine was right. Groaning, he was not so ready to give up yet. He took a good look out the window again, surprisingly there was a small run downed building coincidently perched on a hill in their direction. Bingo! "How 'bout y' go t' dat bar right dere?"

Turning his head to where Remy pointed, Pyro freezed, "…Umm…And do what mate? Ask them if they know where us poor mutants that are shown as apocalypses to the world on the 10 o'clock news _every night_, can find Bayville from here'?" Pyro said sarcastically. There was no way he was going in some weird , probably mob infested bar, that most likely was occupied with millions of anti-mutant protesters ready to decapitate them in less then a heartbeat.

Jean shrugged, not really caring what they did now, "What's the worse that can happen?"

Knowing Pyro would probably answer that question to, Wolverine slammed on the breaks. He couldn't believe he was doing this, "Let's go."

Pyro's eyes widened, "You can't be serious." Looking straight at Remy, a little smile tugged the corner of his lips, "Ok. You and Jean can go, I'll stay here with Remy, and be his personal bodyguard."

"..Heh, heh. Tough luck bub, you're coming with me. Jean you watch Remy." He ordered.

"But—"

"Shhhh!" Logan said practically dragging him out of the van.

Suddenly feeling helpless Remy called out, "Hey! Canadian, how are y'all discludin' me from dis. I wan' t' come."

"Ha you got to be joking me." Jean laughed.

Remy glared at her, "Remy told you he's alright, see... look. I can walk just fine." He said getting up and walking out of the van as if he was good as new. Jean gave him a look of disbelief. Proving that he had made a miraculously fast recovery he jumped in the air a couple of times.

Not believing him for a second, Logan snorted, "You know what…let him come, if anything bad happens to him, it's for the best I guess…"

The 4 mutants walked to the front door of the bar. Even though one of them were staggering and limping. It was ignored, for the best I guess, as Wolverine would put it.

Pyro started biting his nails, the door looked like it was made of metal and had lock on it was as huge as a baseball, "Looks like it's locked, better head bac—"

"Not so fast bub, the sign says 'knock first'… and it looks like you just volunteered to do so."

Pyro almost cried, just his luck. He could have sworn that he was jinxed in another life. Not wanting to knock on the door at all, he tried buying off time by searching for a door bell of some sort. For his actions he received a nice clog on the head.

"Knock already."

Holding himself back from viciously pulverizing his abusive mentor, he finally got the courage to knock on the door. After a minute a young girl's voice was heard, "What's your business here?"

Jean gulped and watched Logan take a step closer to the door, "We'd like to use a phone, kid." He said gruffly.

The door opened and they all began having second thoughts about going in. The place was so quiet and that girl's voice was oh so creepy…

Jean gave Logan a stern look, "You could have been nicer."

"Is the door open?"

"Yes."

"Well then stop complaining." He said walking inside. Jean quickly followed closely behind leaving Pyro and Remy outside.

Remy turned to Pyro, "C'mon let's go in…"

In response Pyro quickly shook his head.

* * *

After 2 minutes of silence between the two Remy was to dang cold to wait any longer and forcefully dragged his companion into the bar." Was that necessary? I have a bad feeling about this place, and I'd feel a lot safer outside." 

"Ditto."

"Hmmm…Wonder where's that –"

"Hello."

Pyro and Remy yelped and turned around to come face to face with a young girl. She couldn't be older then 16, her skin was an odd pale-bluish color -as if she was frozen or something. Her eyes were grey and she had short blond hair.

"Erm…Hi, petite."

"Hey."

"You look hurt... Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked Remy who shook his head rigorously.

"No? You sure do look like...you aren't one of those mutant monsters, are you?"

"Nope."

"You sure? Cause you do look pretty mutantish."

Remy raised his left eyebrow now a little more angry then scared, "I could say the same to you."

"Asshole." She said giving him an icy glare.

"Bitch..."

"Teresa leave them alone." A deep voice yelled.

"Yes father."

* * *

**Author's Note:** THIS IS NOT A HORROR STORY! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A HORROR STORY, this and a little bit of the next chap will be the only time you ever read about this girl. 

So what do you think? As I was working on my story 'Bets' this idea popped into my head. I'd loved to continue it but I would really like to see what you think. So plz review.


	2. Mistake Two: 5 finger discount

_**Reality's Regrets**_

_**Chapter 2: Remy's Mistake **_

* * *

**:RECAP:**

**Preview of last chap…**

"**Bitch."**

"**Asshole." She said giving him an icy glare.**

"**Teresa, leave them alone!" Someone called out from the hall.**

"**Yes father."**

**:END RECAP:**

* * *

"Teresa?" Remy asked in confusion. 

The girl managed to give him a sideways sneer, "My name."

"Oh…OH!" he lightly tapped his head for asking such a stupid question. Looking around the room to hide his embarrassment, the Cajun began to realize that the shack wasn't a bar at all. Spears, guns, and knives of all sorts elegantly decorated the dark blue walls. Looking straight down, his eyes widened instantly, red splatters of …who knows what, drenched the concrete floor. Remy quickly averted his eyes back to Teresa hoping she didn't see him looking.

To his luck, she was completely unaware of his present actions. Teresa adjusted her clothing and turned around, "Thanks alot. Now if you would excuse me, I have to see daddy."

Pyro smirked as she left them with a rather sullen expression visible on her pale features, "Yeah you go straight to your father! Hope's he gives you a good lickin'!" He called out haughtily. "…Don't know how to treat your guests! You're going to get it— If my mother…"

'Shut up! Shut up!' Remy mentally cried, 'Oh Dieu, were dead.'

Teresa looked over her shoulder and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "…That's what you think.", and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

After making sure Teresa was nowhere to be seen, Remy ran straight to the front door and jiggled its handle menacingly, soon to find out it was locked. Kneeling down, he sighed. They were trapped inside some sort of mafia lair and the worst part was that now they'd angered the leader's daughter, or at least Pyro did.

"What's the matter with you?"

Remy's left eye twitched, " Wha's de matter wit' me? Wha's de matter wit' you!" He whispered harshly pointing at an ak47 that was neatly placed beside a British machine gun. "..Pyro are y' blind! Look at dis place, dey have 'nough weapons t' put a third world country to dere knees."

Pyro rolled his eyes, " O' c'mon now mate, they're probably just for decoration. I bet they don't even know how to use them."

"Is dat suppose t' make me feel better." Standing up Remy rubbed his hand against a pistol, "Cleanest decorations I've ever seen homme."

Giving him a weak smile the pyromatic leaned against a wall, "…It's called dusting and polish…Ok…maybe some people play with their decorations more then others… and plus ummm….they're Canadian."

"Canadians can't shoot a gun?"

"Umm…no, but I read a survey once that said they have the lowest crime...rate..."

Not amused Remy groaned and sat on a nearby sofa. Out of curiosity he slipped his fingers between the cushions and pulled out something that was cold, hard and a...penny. He sighed deeply and dropped it in his pocket.

_'It could have atleast been a quarter', _he thought slightly pouting.

Even though he was still a bit upset about the whole 'penny not being a quarter' thing, he sunk deeper in the sofa and silently thanked it. That 'little cut' was really starting to get to him now. It was hurting like a mother but he wasn't about to let Pyro know.

* * *

"…And when I was 15…" 

Sighing Remy looked down. He hadn't acknowledged one word Pyro had said during the last 9 minutes. His eyelids started drooping and before you know it they were shut.

Penny.

Penny.

Penny.

Benny.

Ready.

" REMY! Bloody Hell!"

Quickly opening his eyes he glared at him coldly. "What?"

"I'm gonna ask you again, can we please look for Teresa?" he hissed, annoyed that the cajun had dozed off while he was telling his life story.

"Why?"

Calming down he began fiddling with his thumbs, "Because she's been gone for over a hour, she might be plotting some scheme to take over the world for all we know... And we don't want _that_."

'Remy rubbed his eyes and walked towards the hallway, "…Dere Canadian Remy! O' Don' worry dey have de lowest crime rate…can' hurt a flee...C'mon dose are jus' decorations…" He said in a mocking voice. "…decorations my ass… Don' know how I get myself into dis."

St. John followed closely beside Remy. The silence in the hall was very awkward and unnerving for the pyromatic. Feeling a little jittery he began to hum the 'Spiderman theme song' until a certain Cajun 'accidentally' slapped him on the head. Cursing in languages unknown he walked a few steps ahead of Remy making sure no more injuries would occur between the two and then sighed in relief as they finally approached a door that read: Boss Man.

"Do you think Teresa is in there?" Pyro asked.

"How 'bout y' knock n' we'll find out..." He said beginning to grow frustrated.

Pyro sucked his teeth, "I don't see anything wrong with your hands."

Remy rolled his eyes. He slowly reached out his hand and grasped the doorknob. He cautiously turned the handle, holding his breath all the while. The door clicked.

Pyro gulped while all Remy could do was smirk charmingly, "After you."

* * *

Pyro and Remy glanced around the room; it was very cold and dark as expected. It was mostly bare of furniture except a closet, a single desk and a couple of chairs. Not only was the room empty, but it was also very filthy. Cobwebs collected in the corners of the walls with several spiders tangled in them. The desk which look like at a time was a rich cherry wood was now a worn down cookie color, just as the chairs were to. Clumps of dust were scattered everywhere on the floor and the same red sticky stuff he had seen before in the other room was here to. All in all, it didn't take a genius to know that this room hadn't been cleaned in months. 

Sighing Pyro tugged Remy's arm and whispered, "Why do I have a feeling that we shouldn't be in here. I don't see Teresa, do you?"

Remy groaned and ignored him. He then put an end to Pyro's tugging and shoved his arm off. Scanning the room his eyes immediately came to a halt. Something had caught his attention on the desk. He wandered to the desk and with closer inspection he discovered it was a manila folder, labeled: 'Project Rogue'.

Pyro peered over Remy's shoulder. "What's that?"

Remy opened it. It had a picture of a girl attached.

It was a simple head shot. The girl had long reddish-brown wavy hair with the most peculiar white stripe framing her face. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and they seemed to follow you. Her face held no emotion but if you looked at the picture very closely you would notice that she was biting the inside of her cheek.

"Humana, humana. She's a cutie." Pyro said ogling at the picture.

Remy continued to flip through.

Lots and lots and lots of documents. It contained a detailed profile and more pictures. Plus a bunch of other stuff that he wasn't in the mood to read. Remy closed the file shut.

It was silent for a while then Remy decided to speak up.

"She's a muta..." He began then stopped. The faintest sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"Oh my God, Remy! Did you hear that?" Pyro asked in a squeaky voice. "It's coming from outside!"

A little tinge of fear also began eating at Remy, but he confidently stood up straight and told Pyro to get ready for whatever was coming.

However, half way through his sentence he felt a quick wind rush past him. It only took a few moments for Remy to comprehend that Pyro was gone.

"Traitor." Remy managed to say through his clenched teeth. His heart skipped a few beats as the foot steps begun to grow louder. Now that Pyro was gone he was left defenseless. He had absolutely nothing to kinetically charge, Jean had taken all his cards away when he was in the x-van.

What was he going to do? Two shadows appeared under the door.

Then suddenly it came to him. He scrumaged in his pockets and pulled out the penny he had found in the couch. He charged it up and with one flick it rolled underneath the door.

* * *

"Hey look Logan, a penny just rolled right in front of me." Jean said happily. 

"Whoopie freakin' doo." he snorted, obviously not caring,

"You know what they say Logan!" She reached down to get the penny, "Find a penny pick it up then your day will be full of...AHHHH!"

Wolverine held back a laugh; the penny had exploded at her feet.

* * *

Remy snickered. Those voices were very familiar. His body relaxed as the door was ripped off its hinges revealing an angry red head and an overly happy badger. 

"Don't y' people b'lieve in knobs?" he asked.

Wolverine ignored his question and walked straight up Remy. "There you re cajun, we've been looking up and down this dump for you. It's time to go. Red, go locate that boyfriend of yours would you."

Jean sighed and placed her hands on her temple.

Normally it took her a good 5 minutes to find what she was looking for. However, as soon as she started she had instantly dropped her hands to her side and walked to her right. Sighing all the way she grasped a handle and pulled….

Jean stared at Pyro with a bored expression, "Pyro what were you doing in the closet."

Pyro gave her a 'like you don't know' look. Jean just continued to stare.

He narrowed his eyes, and blushed. "I was hiding."

Jean let out a laugh then allowed her mouth to curve into a teasing smile, "What were you scared of baby, Was it the wittle spiders, don't worry they don't bite..."

John didn't find that very funny. He walked to Wolverines side and mumbled things under his breath

Still smiling like a fool, Jean rolled her eyes, "Whatever...Lets go. I'd like to inform you all that we still need to get someone to the hospital."

Wolerine shook his head, "Let's take him back to Xavier. It will cost less money, less trouble and I bet Beast will get a kick out of it."

While this was all going on, Remy remained a few feet away from the door. He wasn't paying attention to any of them, he just looked at the folder in his hand, questioning if he should he take it or not... He didn't know the purpose this girl had with this bar, but he was sure if he read through the file he would more then likely find out. It was decided, he would take it with him.

Bringing Remy back to reality, Wolverine roughly slung him over his shoulder. Remy then howled loudly, the manner Logan had hauled him over had activated the pain of his wound. "Stop daydreaming, it's time to get you all fixed up."

Jean and Pyro winced as they watched the badger handle Remy, he was treating him as if he were a rag doll. Blood began to once again spew out, but this time all over Wolverine's shirt.

"Shit" Logan said dropping Remy to the floor with a loud thud. Once he found a handkerchief to apply pressure to Remy's 'cut' he grabbed Remy again in the same rough manner as he had did previously.

Jean and Pyro winced again.

"Umm Logan maybe you should be a little more gentler with him, he is of course you know kinda wounded."

"Don't go on correcting me girl...I'm a professional.

* * *

Jean cringed, while Wolverine oh so 'professionally' drove the x-van she was applying pressure with the handkerchief to Remy's wound. She always wanted to be doctor when she reached of age but she was starting to have second thoughts. This job was absolutely nauseating...not to mention , annoying as _hell_. 

Not only was she tending to Remy's injury but she also had to fight a battle so he would just stay still. She let out a quick gasp as her shoulder banged against the window while she was trying to keep the Cajun's head on her lap. "Ugh...Can you please calm down?"

His eyes were bulging, "WHAT?" He yelled through his teeth. "How de fuck am I suppose to calm down! Have you ever had a whole in your stomach!"

Jean shook her head.

"Den shut up!" He yelled thrusting his head away from her lap...once again. He then spat out another glob of blood and a painful groan. This was even beginning to get Pyro weak to the knees.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Can you quit your whining Cajun, were almost there!"

_'He's been sayin' **dat** alot today.' _Remy noted, "Wha's ur definition of almost-"

"**RED LIGHT**, _RED LIGHT_...oh...never mind." Jean sighed, knowing they had probably already past it. It wasn't like he was going to listen to her anyways, that had to be the 20th red light that he had carelessly shot pass through since they had left the 'bar'. You think she would've been used to it by now.

Logan closed his eyes and laid back in his seat, "See Red it's all about technique n' keeping your-"

"-LOGAN WATCH OUT!" she screamed midway through his sentence. Logan grabbed the wheel and turned it all the way to the right. If he had not, a deer would have lost its life that very day."...Can you pay more attention the road?...Watchtheroadgoddammit!" She yelled again sprinting to the front of the van. She grabbed the steering wheel and turned it just in time. This time they had almost hit a tree...

Jean growled loudly making sure Wolverine could hear. She then turned her head to the window and her eyes widened. They had finally reached Xavier's mansion, but instead of the wave of relief that should have overtaken her body it was replaced by the uncomfortable feeling of having something tugging at your heart. She yelled "Look!" then pointed towards the mansion.

"Wats goin' on?" Remy stopped moaning and lifted his head enough to see out the window, "Oh."

Mutant protesters circled around Xavier's mansion, blocking their entry. They held up signs and posters, each sign's message was as cruel as the next.

Logan grunted and stepped on the gas pedal lightly, "Hold on to Gumbo, Red. John, hold on to somethin'. I'm gunna run them over!"

"What?" Jean asked, her arms waving in the air hysterically. "Their innocent people."

All three males rolled their eyes. "Remy wit' de Canadian on that, straight up femme."

"Remy" She asked looking at him as if he were insane. "Third person?"

He sighed mentally..."No, my imaginary friend."

Not catching the sarcasm in his tone she shrugged it off, "Don't worry. Where were going there are plenty of people that help with those and any other problems you might have."

"Logan raised his eyebrows, "If you two are done wit your lil' chat, would you mind telling me what were going to do?" He asked slightly frustrated. People had to make a big deal about everything. Personally, he was all in for crushing them flat and if she, her boyfriend, or Gumbo didn't give him a better idea in 3 seconds, so be it.

"Logan!"

"What!"

"I heard that!"

"Rrrrr, Damn telepaths ...Thinking they can control the flippin' world..." he mumbled putting the van in reverse.

Pyro and Jean asked simultaneously," Where are we going?"

"Through the side door."

"Looking at him confused, she started to panic, "We don't have a side door!"

Remy held his stomach tighter, "DE HOMMIE'S CRAZY!"

"Oh my God, NO LOGAN NO!"

"Hold on tight!"

Jean's hand automatically grabbed Remy's causing his hand to remove from his wound. And I'm guessing you know what happens next...

"AHHHHHH! HOLY S&#..WHAT THE ((#()(($(#)#$#()$)#!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He yelled. Remy felt the van raise into the air and the last thing he saw was the bars of the mansion's gates. Then he shut his eyes closed awaiting death...

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah! My very first climax! Well I know I've taken a whie… ok over (cough months cough) to write this chap but I had some serious writer's block and I deeply apologize. So now that I know where this story is going I would appreciate if you review. Pretty please! And I also want to thank my reviewers, 15 reviews for chapter one. Thank you so much. I promise to update in 2 weeks, 3 weeks the most, Love you! 

For you guys who may be a tad bit confused with the story, here are some answers to your many questions. 

**Q: Where were the x-men coming from?**

From New Orleans, Louisiana of course that's where they had supposedly 'kidnapped' the cajun.

**Q: Where were they headed to?**

The X-men were initially headed to the Bayville Hospital, however apparently they got lost and ended up at the 'bar'. Now the group has changed their mind and decided to go to Xavier's institute instead.

**Q: Who was the weird girl Teresa and the boss?**

Well you will just have to keep on reading and reviewing to find out

Next chapter: **_ROGUE SHOWS UP_**.


End file.
